Kagome and who sitting in a tree?  A InuXYugioh Gx
by ThatAwkwardChick
Summary: Summary  When Kagome finds out she has to go back to dualing school in order to be in Kaiba's new tournament, things get a little hectic in Kagome's life.  New friends, new cards, new life.  Thanks to Kaiba, maybe she's even found a new love?  Never no un
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or YGX or InuYasha.

Summary- When Kagome finds out she has to go back to dualing school in order to be in Kaiba's new tournament, things get a little hectic in Kagome's life. New friends, new cards, new life. Thanks to Kaiba, maybe she's even found a new love? Never no until you try. So it's time to get your game on!

Hi! I'm your author of this story. So if you have any ideas to add to this or what let me know and I'll put em' in. And I take any criticism you got. Helps me be a better writer. TTYGL

Plus- I like to use there english names, because when I use there Japanese I get mixed up, then I get yelled at lol. Plus, Yugioh characters arent that big in here. Only Yugioh GX is mainly in here with Kagome. And I like to refer Kagome to Marnei. That's what I made her english name as. Even though Kagome is a kickass name. kay?

Please Read and Review! Sorry that the Chap is so short

"I can't believe Kaiba made me do this! He could have lied. That Son of a bitch!"

There she was, Kagome Higurashi. At Dual Academy. On an island, in the middle no where! And to make matters worse, she had to share a dorm, with boys. Sure she was used to it but come on! Can you give her a little bit of her dignity back? Any way Kagome was suffering already. Being placed here, and being placed in supposedly the worst class, Slifer Red. She was going to kill Kaiba for this.

"GOD DAMMIT KAIBA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Her two roomates looked at her, and the one with seafoam green hair cringed. But the other one, who seemed totally clueless, kind of reminded her of Joey with a little yugi in there, was just smiling and waving to her like an idiot.

"Hi I'm Jaden, and that's Sy over there."

She was shocked that either one of them had talked to her. So she smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi! I'm Kagome. Sorry if I'm kind of angry it's just that, my "friend" sent me here and-"

"It's ok! You can be angry when you want!"

She blinked and laughed. This guy was way to clueless! But she felt that she could trust him. But there's still a matter of the fact that Kaiba had sent her here with out warning.

_It was a sunny day, and all the guys, including Kagome were getting pshyced up for the new tournament coming around. _

_"Marnei! You haven't played a tournament since the time we went to Pegasus' right?"_

_"Yea! I haven't dualed in so many years! This feeling! God I'm never gonna stop again!"_

_Just as she had said that, they had walked up to Seto Kaiba's building to pick the new dual disks. Kagome looked at it like it was the craziest thing in the world. Last time she dualed they had the dual stands, and a big field._

_"What the Hell is this? Where's..Where's the-the..."_

_Kaiba raised an eyebrow in question. Kagome was one of the best. She should know all about it. But then he decided maybe it's a good idea to get rid some competition. Or atleast postpone his new tournament. Cuz I meen, Kaiba thought she was the only one who was atleast normal, and not a total dumbass in Yugi's group._

_"Kagome, in order for you to compete in this tournament, you're going to need to know how to use a dual disk."_

_"And how am I supposed to Seto?", She said in the creepiest voice you could imagine._

_Kaiba just grinned and started pushing Kagome into the nearest jet to ship her across to his school. _

And that's how she got there. There was nothing she could do now but grin and bare it. So she decided to head out to her classes. First class, Professor Crowler. And she was already late!

"Guess Joey's laziness rubbed off on me! Dammit!"

She ran through the halls, to many ways to go, so she decided to guess on a room and deal with the consequences later. She slid in right when the bell rang, just like she made a home run.

"Wooh! Safe! IK so made it!"

Then all of a sudden you hear this annoyed cough come from the center of the room. Professor Crowler tapped his foot in annoyance. And pointed his finger in a angry manner.

"Sit Down, miss!"

Kagome gave a him a dirty look. She walked up to the big bleachers, and took a seat right next to one of the Rah Yellow. Before she sat down she stood for a second and smirked suspiciously.

"Ok! Thankyou Miss Crowler!"

The whole class was in a uproar, every single person in there was dying of laughter. The person next to her stifled a laugh.

"And may I ask who the new class clown is?"

"You bet! My names Kagome Higurashi! But my most people call me Marnei"

"Well Miss Higurashi, Detention!"

Just then Jaden had ran into class, late again, as usual.

"Ah! Jaden Yuki! Look! You have a friend to join you in detention! Now sit down!"

She glared at the teacher once more, and finally sat down. The person next to her, looked intriugued at her bravery against the teacher, but still...

"Hi, I'm Kagome, what's yours?"

"Bastion Misawa. You do know you're really not supposed to sit with the Rah's right? I meen Jaden does but..."

"Well, you seem to be the most intellecgtual person in here. You were the only one who didn't look up when I ran in here like an idiot. The only other person who seemed to be pretty smart, is that scary Obelisk guy up there."

Bastion was just amazed at her sense of what was what. As he was about to say even more, he realized that sshe had fallen asleep. And so she stayed asleep until the bell rang. Next stop was

an advanced class, filled with mostly Obelisks. She went through that one slowly, as her partner was the undefeated Zane Truesdale. Might I add it was pretty akward, it seemed all he did was glare at

her the whole time.

After theat class, Kagome had decide to check around campus. She took in some sights, and decided to visit some remote places that she did long when this place started getting built. An abandoned dorm. This was one of Kaiba's most extravagent dorms, why would this be run down and forgotten? She decided to head back to her dorm and get some food and sleep.

Once she got into her dorm, she saw something, she did not want to see.

"AHHHH! Put some clothes on!"

She threw the closest thing next to her, which was a mug filled with hot tea.

"Ever hear of knocking?!"

"Well you have a girl living with you now..So I'd think you'd be a little more careful!"

She blushed as she slammed the door, then slid down it. Her face was so red, as so was Jadens'. He just sat down on Kagome's bed, and blushed. He was stunned. This was going to be an interesting year with the new girl.

" 'sigh' aughh...Jaden..This is gonna be a long year."

"Yeah..But it's gonna be fun."

Authors note: Hey, sorry if this chap sux, I'm sleepy when I write, cuz that's when I get good ideas, unfortunately, i suck at putting my words together when I'm tired. So Please Read and Review!


	2. Rain brings on different things

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

Hey what's up? I'm so happy my Gx Xover, was a semi success lol. I'm so sleepy still, so your in luck. But any way glad you guys like the first chapter. And here's the second one.

Please Read & Review!

The next couple of days was total chaos for the whole Slifer dorm. Numerous times Kagome walked in on someone getting changed, or was taking a shower. She was so sick tired of the same thing keep happening, so one day she decided it was going to be different. It wouldn't bother her this time. I meen come on, she's walked in on Joey, Tristan, Yugi, even Kaiba. She could handle it.

She walked in happily and Jaden and Sy hit the ground for cover. She looked over at the two guys soaking wet in towels huddled on the floor, arms thrown over their heads. They looked so stupid. She started cracking up. She laughed so hard, she couldn't even breathe. Jaden just walked over, and tapped her shoulder to see if she was ok.

"Hey, are you ok? Usually you freak."

"Ha- You guys just look- HAHA! so funni!!"

Well Kagome just fell flat on her ass and laughed even harder until it turned into a weeze. She laughed so hard she passed out. Sy just looked over to Jaden.

"Is she dead?"

"Ha! No Sy, she just laughed so hard until she passed out. Heh heh, I wonder what that's like."

Syrus just looked at the two. One on the floor, and one who wanted to laugh himself into unconciousness. He honestly had the two craziest roomates in the history of the world.

Since Jaden was going the same way Kagome was, he decided to walk her to her advanced class.Today was a little dreary, with rain coming down on them. But they were, well them. They didn't mind the rain. But as everyone else rushing inside to not get wet(A/N:like it was the plague or something XD). They pushed and shoved their ways past them. Then, this one jerk shoved Kagome right into Jaden, and their lips crashed together. Once she got up, she looked him straight in the eyes. Both looked at each other, none of them blushing, their gazes were just locked. Then the bell rang and she got up and ran into the class room.

"Sorry Jaden! I'll catch ya later!"

And there Jaden sat there in the rain puddle, still in shock. He waved back, then realized again. He's LATE! He started to bolt down the halls as fast as he could. As he screamed back to her.

"Yeah! Later Marnei!"

Class had officially gotten a whole lot worse. Professor Crowler had taken over the advanced class, and she had Zane glare at her half the time during class. Every time she got a glance of him giving her a dirty look, it just pissed her even more. And everytime Crowler glared at her she cringed at the drag queens stare. But she had had enough with Zanes staring. If he had a problem with her, he could tell her. She tapped his shoulder pretty hard, and he turned around and looked down to her. I meen she's not that much shorter then him, but still short enough to be looked down upon.

"What?" He said coldly.

"What's your problem with me? Seriously. What did I ever do to you Zane?"

"Nothing. It's not like I'm giving you an attitiude, but I don't have time for-"

As he was about to finish his sentence, Crowler had just gotten in between their faces. Zane showed a disgusted look on his face. As so did Kagome. Maybe he wasn't exactly annoyed with her, maybe it was he was seeing who else was suffering this class. Who knows. All she knew was that she wanted to punch a certain professors lights out. And she could tell Zane wanted to do the same.

"Well alright class! Zane and Miss Higur-"

"Marnei!"

"Zane and _Marnei _are going to demonstrate what real dualing is. Right you two?"

They both stared at each other then at Crowler. He's crazy right? I meen they both were totally uninterested in dualing, probably because of the crappy weather. They both looked at him, and somehow said in unison...

"You're crazy"

He looked appalled at both of them. The bell rang, and both of them walked out together. Both stifled their laughs they walked through the pouring rain.

"Heh-heh...I guess I didn't introduce myself properly, and sorry about beung a total bitch before, but I'm Marnei."

"Hmm..I'm Zane."

He held out his hand and she shook his hand firmly. She smiled, and decided to stop by his dorm to dry off. It's not like he'd mind.

She walked right in after him and looked around. The place was huge. It was like a mini palace. If she could call it that...Zane threw her a towel, and the first thing she did was try to dry her hair off. Once done with that her hair looked like a big afro. She looked at Zane's hair, looks like his hair poofed out too.

"Psshh...heh-heh"

"What are you laughing at? You shouldn't be laughing, take a look in the mirror. Ha ha."

It was getting late, and she knew she couldn't get past the gaurds that were gaurding every dorm, except Slifer. _'Damn Crowler, doesn't give a damn if the Slifer's die or not...maybe I should get him fired heh heh'_ She look towards Zane. He knew just as much that she'd have to stay for the night.

"Zane please? I don't want to get killed!"

She got on her knees in a dramatic effect and grabbed onto his knees and begged him for her, to let her stay the night.

"Fine, stop over acting. Please."

"Heh-heh. I know. So where am I gonna-"

Before she could finish, a giant t-shirt was thrown over her head. She slipped it on, then took off the remainder of her clothes.

"Here."

Zane had gotten under his silky covers and turned off the light. Kagome had finished washing her face, and crawled into bed right next to him.

"Umm.,..What are you doing?"

"You don't expect me to sleep on the floor do you?"

Zane sighed in defeat, but he smiled about it. He looked to his side where Kagome was making herself comfortable in _his_ bed. She put her face into his chest, and breathed in deeply.(A/N:Yeah..I know..Two guys in one chapter..so deal) He just looked down, and fell asleep right next to her.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"Auggghhhh...SHIT! ZANE! I'M LATE GOD DAMMIT!"

Kagome blew past him at the spped of light. She literally turned his dorm upside down looking for her clothes.

"Clothes, clothes. Where are my clothes?!"

"umm...Right there Marnei."

He pointed right to the chairs arm. Kagome sighed and just grabbed her clothes and jumped out the two story window. Running and rushing to put her clothes.

"Thanks Zane! Later! Much!"

"Yea huh."

She took out a small pocket watch and looked at the time. She was late to Crowlers class again! Only Slifers and Rahs today for some stupid reason.

"Stupid know it all son of a-...Frick'n Obelisk obsessed little lunatic drag queen. I'm seriously going to put him in his place with Jadens' help."

With the mention of Jaden just suddenly put into her brain, she remembered how they kissed yesterday. And she remembered this as she managed to get right into the classroom right at the bell.

"Ahh Shit! I kissed him! I can't believe I kissed him!"

She threw her hands up into the air and fell onto her knees. A presence came known behind her. She looked behind her._ 'Oh no...Not the drag queen...auggh.'_

"A-hem! Sit down Miss Higur-"

"Marnei! If you know whats good for you."

She gotten up and brushed the dirt of her Slifer uniform.

"Hmph! Think ya know it all dumbass"

"DETENTION!!!"

Just as it was like the first day, Jaden walked in late again.

"YOU TOO MR.YUKI! And since you both had gotten Detention twice this week, lets just make it one big one. FRIDAY DETENTION!"

They both looked at each other, then the Professor. And In unison...

"Awwwwwww."

"I hate Professor Drag Queen."

"I hate Friday Detention."

So that's the second chap..Tell me what ya think. Review.


	3. Thanks for the detention drag queen

Hey..Glad you guys may like so far. So here's the third chapter. And once again, it's an all nighter to type this story lol...damn I'm tired...Read and review

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Ah! Friday detention. And only two Slifer slackers in here."

Well...Crowler was right. It was...only the two of them. And Kagome found it quite eerie. Hopefully she could some how make the professor snap, then she and Jaden could get out of there. She looked around the big library they were in. She and Jaden were seperated all the way across the room. It looked to her, that Jaden fell asleep to his carefully hidden i-pod.

"Professor Drag Queen, we are the only ones in here?"

"Young lady! No talking! Now be quiet!"

"I am being quiet you son of a-"

She trailed off and put her face into her arms. Jaden was clearly asleep now, you can probably hear him snoring from the hall way. So she decided to fall asleep her self.

Professor Crowler was most utterly pleased seeing the two Slifers were finally knocked out. So he happily decided to take a nap himself.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

Crowler awoken to be tied up in his chair. He just saw two shadows in front of him. They came out of the darkness and into view. The whole library was 'trashed' in his opinion. Red theatre curtain hungs\ every where. And just as he thought everything was horrible enough, music started blasting, and Kagome and Jaden started to sing. They got on their knees right in his face and smirked evily.

Marnei- "I'm gonna make you bend and break" 

Jaden- "It sends you to me without wait" 

Both- "Say a prayer but let the good times roll" 

Marnei- "In case God doesn't show" 

Jaden- "Let the good times roll, let the good times roll" 

Marnei- "And I want these words to make things right" 

Jaden- "But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life" 

Marnei- "Who does he think he is?" 

Jaden- "If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys"

They took his only free arm and spun him around the room each time he spun he saw one of their "horrific" faces. Marnei's eyes gleemed with fire. He saw Jaden as evil he could possibly get. Crowler was terrified. And he thought he was going to be sick right there and then if they kept spinning him so fast.

Both- "One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great."

Jaden and Kagome jumped up on the table in front of the Professor, dancing and singing. Going back and forth. Jaden spinned marnei around and dipped her right were she was in Crowlers face. 

Marnei- "He tastes like you only sweeter." 

Both- "One night, yeah, and one more time. Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories." 

Marnei- "He, he tastes like you only sweeter."

She back flipped off the table and rolled Crowler to a secluded room with purple and blue drapes with a small table. She disappeared for a while until she came out of the curtains in a robe. She looked like a gypsy in his opinion, except for the scrf hiding and putting all her hair up. Smoke suddenly showed up on the table and a crystal ball appeared she looked at him with a look that could kill.

Marnei- "Been looking forward to the future. But my eyesight is going bad. And this crystal ball. It's always cloudy except for. When you look into the past."

Jaden- "look into the past."

Marnei smirked evily and laughed. 

Marnei- "One night stand."

Jaden-"One night stand off."

Kagome tore off her robes and she was wearing her Slifer uniform. And Jaden twirled her into his arms and kissed her lightly. They kept dancing around Crowler. As he looked at both of them his vision faded in and out, until Kagome had jumped on top of his chair, as Jaden spinned them both around until Kagome had jumped pff into his arms, until they start dancing once more.

Both- "One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great 

Marnei- "He tastes like you only sweeter" 

Both- "One night, yeah, and one more time. Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories 

Marnei- "He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Kagome got up in his face. And he couldn't look away in disgust, as for Jaden was holding his head to make sure he looked her straight in the eyes. She spun him around with her. She the got up, and still spinning them, she sang 'sweetly' in his ear. He shuddered in in this sickening tone.

Marnei- "They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers. In hotel rooms converting drag queen lovers. Get me out of my mind and put you into some different clothes. I'm a liner away from getting you to like a man, whoa!"

Both- "One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great." 

Marnei- "He tastes like you only sweeter" 

Both- "One night, yeah, and one more time. Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories." 

Marnei- "He, he tastes like you only sweeter" 

Marnei- "One night and one more time"

Jaden- "One more night, one more time." 

Both- "Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great 

Marnei- "He tastes like you only sweeter" 

Marnei- One night, yeah, and one more time

Jaden- "One more night, one more time" 

Both- "Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories" 

Marnei- "He, he tastes like you only sweeter!"

Crowler was in horror. Both were tearing the place apart now. Everything was knocking down. Both Slifers were just laughing right in his face. The room was spinning and he finally had enough to just scream.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

He was screaming out of his right mind...If Crowler had one. And that just pissed Kagome off, because it woke her up from such a pleasant dream. Same with Jaden. They both covered their ears and walked towards the sleeping/screaming Crowler.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!"

"What do you think he's screaming about!?"

"I dunno but it's pissing me off!"

_'WHAM!_ She slapped Crowler right over the head. She snorted and yelled back to her so called teacher. 

"Frick'n baby! Scream over a nightmare...Jesus Christ! Lets go back to the dorm Jaden."

"Yeah...Lets go."

Crowler looked at the two and started to cry whine kinda thing. "He" was shaking all over.

"Y-YOU! YOU MISS HIGURASHI ARE THE SPAWN OF SATAN!!!!!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Jaden looked towards Marnei, while playing with his i-pod.

"Marnei..What do you think he had a nighmare about to make him scream like that?"

"Who knows...maybe he had a nightmare that he actually looked like a man Psh..Ohh! Jaden turn that up! I love this song!

"Really? I do too!"

And while walking back to there dorm, they both sang together.

"I'm gonna make you bend and break"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Wow Crowler looking like a man? I think that'd be the apocolypse lol. And that song is by Fall out boy- Thnx 4 the mmrs. I just had and erge to base this on that song, cuz the vid just popped up on fuse and I'mlike..I gotta do it. Cuz it was the first time I ever heard the song too. So tell me what ya think. Review.


	4. And lookie who showed up

Hey what's up? Glad you liked the drag queens nightmare. So here's chapter 4..Oh yeah...I think I'm gonna discontinue my fbxinu...dunno...but I'm gonna start a new one...already got my ideas layed out. Well here's chapter 4. Read and review.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Detention was a bitch in Kagome's book. And it had to start pouring on the way back to their dorm. She sighed and just collapsed on her bed and breathed in the ocean air, that seemed to be in every dorm room in Slifer. She went through the events that had happened...She just went through what had happened over the course of the couple days. She saw Jaden naked, she kissed Jaden, she was at war with Crowler, she slept in Zanes bed with him in it. And she kept thinking...Who's B-...She sprang up.

"Hey! Jaden..Who's Bastion Misawa? He said he knows you!"

He looked over, half passed out. He forgot how long Friday Detention could be. He looked at the clock behind Kagome's head. It read..Oh shit, they must;ve fallen asleep a little to hard. Because when they got out, it was 10 PM and they took their time home so now it read 12:33. And he didn't have any food! At that thought, he was going to cry.

"Jaden?"

She heard his stomach growled, then hers did as well. She forgot about her question and went to go collapse on Jadens bed. Her head was right on his chest and with the steady rate of his breathing, she was dozing off. Until she heard Jaden whine.

"Marnei?? Would you make something to eat? I'm starving!"

She felt a chill go through out her whole body. She just realized what she was doing and jumped right off of Jaden.

"Yeah! Sure! Lets go to the Kitchen Jay."

"Yuh-huh...Wait Jay?"

"Yea...I need a nick named for you too."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

They both walked groggily into the kitchen. It was totally empty and pitch black. Kagome tried to find the light switch, but was only to be fallen over Jaden, which brought them both to the ground. Her hand felt around the wall more and she found the switch. She was right on top of Jaden.

"Aiiee! Sorry Jaden. I-I just-"

Jaden got up and took her hand. He had the most serious look on his face. He took her hand and brushed his lips lightly on her hand. She blushed a deep shade of red.

"J-Jaden?"

He smirked and brushed his lips across her hand once more.

"Marnei, we have to stop meeting like this."

"Uh..Huh? Jaden..."

He couldn't hold it in. He bursted into laughter. His head through back, and he was punding on the floor with his hand. This was way to funny. Atleast for him anyway.

"Pssh...HAHAHA!"

Kagome finally caught in to what Jaden did. She didn't think it was so funny. She didn't even think it was a joke. She didn't even know Jaden could even hold a straight face like that, for that long. Well that just pissed her off. She got up and hit him on the head as hard as she could. And that's pretty hard.

"You Jerk! Leading me on like that! That-That was just cold!"

"Oww...Marnei..It was a joke. I'm-I'm sorry."

She was turned away from him. She couldn't let him see her like that. Her emotions were haywire at the moment. But she felt someone grab her shoulder. And heard someone whisper in her ear.

"Would you atleast look at me when I'm talking to you?"

She turned around, and tried to wipe the tears off her face. She was tired, it was late, she was hungry. She would have took that better in the morning. She would have caught on to it quicker. She just smiled through the tears and hit the back of his head.

"Jerk. C'mon. Lets go get some food. I'm hungry."

At the mention of food, the heavy air was lifted. Jaden got extatic and jumped for joy at the word of food.

"All right! Can you make rice, ramen, fish, miso soup-"

"Hold it Jaden! I can't just raid the whole kitchen of it's food for the month. I'll make ramen, and that's it."

"Ok."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

They ate in silence at the table. Then all fo a sudden, an idea just popped into her mind.

"Ya know..I bet some people..If some people didn't know you, I bet they'd think you're gay."

Jaden stopped chewing right in mid of her sentence and swallowed. He looked terrified. Was he a drag queen to Marnei too?!

"No! I'm...I'm..."

He was speechless. And all Marnei did was stare at him with those greyish green eyes of hers. Her stare went seemed to look right through him. And apparently , she him as a women!

"Psshhh HAHAHAHA! I can't believe you fell for it! Oh my god! Ha ha!"

He blinked. He was gonna get her back. Oh yes, and he was going to do it now. He jumped right over the two empty bowls and got her onto the floor. He started tickling her all over.

She tried to wrestle him off. But surprisingly, he was to heavy for her. And then there's the fact that she's deathly tired. But she tried to wrestle him off as long as she could, but he had to much energy now. And that was not fair! She was half asleep. Somewhat any way.

"Ha ha! Jaden stop! Ple- Ha-se!"

"Heh-heh. Nope! I'm gonna tortue you until you laugh yourself to sleep!"

Kagome could sware his smile could light up the world if it'd come to that. He was just so, so him. She couldn't explain it. All she could do was laugh. He was immature, but not. He was a little out there, but he could be pretty deep. She noticed he pinned her. So she took the chance she had to catch him off gaurd. She licked him right on the cheek! He got right off her and started to wipe off his face. As she just sat there on the floor laughing herself to tears. It was way to funny. His face was like..WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Yuck!..What the?..You licked me! haha!"

"Yeah so? Ha ha! You should have seen your face. You were like Oh my fucking god what the fuck just happened?! HA ha!"

Jaden stared at her. His vision was going in and out. And yet.. They were both laughing so hard they both could have passed out from exhaustion. A matter a fact, they did. Well Jaden did anyway. Kagome saw her chance for a pillow so she crawled over, draging her legs across the floor and let her head flop on Jadens chest.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Next morning all the Slifer's walked into the kitchen for breakfast and saw a passed out Kagome and Jaden on the floor. Chazz walked in of course unannounced. He looked down at the two. One he didn't know was absolutely beautiful, the other he knew was a clueless moron. He kicked Jadens side and he wrapped his arms around Marnei's waist like she was his pillow.

"Five more minutes Sy."

This wasn't helping Chazz's anger level go down..So he decide to try the girl. He tapped her shoulder, and he got a glimpse of her face. She was even more beautiful then he imagined. She turned around and looked at him. She heard voices in the backround as her eyes came into view on Chazz.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Look what these two must have had fun last night."

She caught what one person had said. And tried to get up, but was held back by Jaden. She tore apart his arms across her waist and stood up abruptly and smoothed out the wrinkles out of her uniform. Chazz looked annoyed as ever. More people kept making remarks until this one jackass went up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey baby, how about you come to my dorm tonight, and I'll show you some real fun.

Kagome gritted her teeth and got out of the guys grasp. She clenched her fist around his shirt. She brought him nose to nose with her. Her eyes were cold, and filled with anger. She talked through clenched teeth. Well didn't exactly talked, she whispered in that creepy little voice of hers that could kill you.

"Listen you...I'll come by your dorm tonight. But it may not be fun for you..getting your head thrashed through a wall and all."

Everyone grew silent. They knew Kagome was pissed. So everyone backed off. She regained her composure and stomped right out the door. Chazz looked where she was headed and then decided to 'wake' up Jaden. He shook him as hard as he could, then kicked him in the side a couple times.

"Get up you moron. You're in the middle of the floor!"

"Huh? Oh?"

Jaden yawned and walked out of there, like nothing was a big deal. He went back into his dorm and collapsed back to sleep for the rest of the weekend. Who knew someone could be that tired?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Kagome officially ran to the Obelisk Dorms. For some damn reason this whole weekend was supposed to be stormy. She loved the rain, but not at the moment. She kept running, with her eyes shut. Smart move Kagome. She eventually bumped into something, something hard. She fell onto the ground in the mud and she looked up at what, or seing who she bumped into. Of course, it was Zane. She just looked up, and he picked her up off the ground and hugged her. He didn't know why...But he had the feeling that she needed to be consoled at the moment.

"Marnei..What's wrong?"

"I hate those stupid pigs! Didn't they ever hear of a cold shower?! Just because there's a girl in Slifer now, doesn't meen you're good enough to get her! Dumb asses I'm gonna-"

He just stayed there and held her, putting her face into his chest, and he let her breathe. For some reason she didn't cry...It seemed like she was looking for a fight. He smiled and interuptted her in mid-sentence.

"Who do you really wanna fight?"

"Crowler...He knows I belong in Obelisk. Even Kaiba said I should be. And-"

"You know the Kaiba?! How do you-"

"Duh! You may know me as my stage name..or I'm famous like Joey Wheeler..Only the right people know. I'm Marnei Shadows"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Ok..sorry if this chap is a little..well..boring? Yeah...I'm kind of like grrr...Bastion! And now I'm like shit..I gotta start watching..Cuz I don't know what happened to BAstion..And how he came back to being normal..anybody know? Tell..Cuz it's bugging me to death...And when I deleted my story...I cried...And now I'm like dammit...I could have deleted chapters?! Why god why?!...And way...Review.

本田 勝也 魚谷 ありさ 花島 咲


	5. Invasion into the Society

----------- Hey whats up? So chapter 4 was a little boring..Well every story has to have one. Besides...I'm pissed beyond all belief at the moment...thnx to ep 87of YGX...I officially am totally against Bastion..Fucking bastard lost on purpose so he could be in the "light"..and Zane! Fucking...Aughh...He just goes all evil on ya! Grrrrrr...Well ya know what...I'm so pissed...And I'll get back to the story as soon as I get this out of my system... So this little one shot in my story thingy..it's not really related to the story...but read it..Review. (Marnei knows every one at Dual Academy...She brings Joey and Tristan to help her out cuz...well she can't get Zane and Bastion back to normal..and do it on her own) Read and Review.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

As Marnei stared out Kaiba's jet window, all she could see was the sunset, and the last duals she had seen at dual academy kept re-playing over in her mind. It was Bastion and Zane. Those bastards. She had feelings for them. And after everything she's done for them. The only reason she was coming back, was to help Jaden. If she couldn't get rid of this whole Sosciety thing...Jaden might be next, and then she'd have a total mental break down. She'd be alone...Just like she was when Joey was in the Shadows. She never wanted to lose people that close to her. And Jaden was the last thing that was holding her together.

Joey tapped Marnei on the shoulder. He was all for helping Marnie...But he was jealous. She only went there originally to be a guest speaker. To be a special guest for a couple months...That turned to a year or more. He wondered how many guys she'd met. That just pissed himm off.

"Ay!...Marnei..How many guys did you date here?"

Her face just dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe he'd ask such a stupid question. Ok...She has a problem with guys. She's boy crazy...But in a very composed manner.

"Joey...Why now? Why now do you have to ask?"

He shut up from there on out, and let her be back to her thoughts. Two images flashed into her mind. The first was of Bastion. He lost the dual on purpose. With that coat draping over his shoulders. And now he's brain washed. The next was of just Zane. His black clothing covering him up almost completely. The evil look in his eyes. Nothing seemed to get through her mind except..Who ever the Sartorius guy was, she was going to kill him.

The jet had landed right beside the Slifer dorm, and there Jaden and were waiting for her. She couldn't hold back her excitement. She ran right out the door while the plane was still coming to a stop. Tristan shook his head and followed right behind Joey.

She tackled him with a big bear hug, and he did the same. She hadn't seen him for 2 months! Thanks to the two bastards that made her just want to run away. But she was ready to face them. She was ready to go get them back.

"Jaden!..Sy!..Hmm..Oh-yeah! This is _The_ Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor."

Both Slifers were in aw. And Marnei couldn't hold back a laugh. It wasn't that big of a deal because she's known Joey before he was "famous". Well Joey soaked that right up. Showing off and what not. But Marnei let them have their fun and pushed Joey's ego-sized head away and got back to talking to Jaden and Sy.

"So...Where's the..Where's Bastion?"

"The Society made the abandoned dorm i nto a palace. He should be there."

"Great..I'll talk to you guys later...Joey! Tristan! Lets go!"

They walked off into the woods and eventually disappeared into the darkness.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

They were in the bushes with camoflage on...if you could call it that. There heads peaked up to the window sill and saw the two coming down the hall.

"Marnei...I think you've officially lost it. I'd expect Joey to think of a full take over and threaten them. But from you...Marnei..You've officially lost i-"

She pushed Tristan's head down into the bush harshly.

"Shhhhh! Some one's coming."

And there was one the boys she was looking for. Bastion Misawa. Her eyes went wide, and tears started falling. Not from the pain of her betraying her...But much much worse. Her hand reached inside her trench coat and she had a fully aimed gun at her head.

"Aww Marnei I know you're hurt but..._look at that guys hair..well she always liked different guys."_

Tristan looked to his left and saw Marnei with the gun.

"Joey! 1...I don't think it's cuz he left..and two...get the gun away from Marnei.."

Her face was totally pale. She listened to Bastion's conversation with Chazz.

"That stuff we'll go straight to you're Brain."

"I know! How bout I do your hair and we can be Bleach Brothers!"

Ok...She was going to shoot herself at Bleach Brothers. She's officially lost him to the light.

"His-his-his hairrr!!!!!! Why his hair?!"

She cried so loud and Joey and Tristan pushed her to the ground. Chazz and Bastion looked out the window. Some sort of sound..Guess it was nothing.

Joey and Tristan wrestled Marnei to a position she could not beat them out of.

"Marnei...You were only seeing things. His hair wasn't white...It was just so shiny and...JUst give me the gun and everything will be fine."

I know what you're thinking. They weren't going to fight this dualing. They all knew they couldn't. They'd sort of have to do a terrorists approach at things. But they weren't going to shoot anybody. But Marnie gave Tristan the gun and peeked through the window again. She heard them talking some more. And heard a few words between here and there.

"Now c'mon. We can't be late for the meeting Chazz.

"Yeah yeah."

Her hand reached for the gun strapped to her higher part of her thigh.(She's wearing jeans)

"Oh shit..Joey grab her she's got another gun..."

"Where does she put these things?"

Marnei lifted the gun into a direction that no one would get hurt. Both were totally confused. She pulled the trigger and the gun gave her a big impact on her arm. Bastion and Chazz came to the window this time and looked around. Hmm...No ones there...So they walked through the big french doors to their meeting.

"Dammit Marnei! What da Hell was that for?! Are you tryin to blow are cover?!"

"No..I was planning to break through the window and get Bastion out of there...but I froze...DAMN IT! IM NOT READY FOR THIS!"

Tristan hit her over the head. Oh how he so loved to do that after the many times she bashed his head against Duke's or Joey's head.

"Marnei...Chill..Go through as we planned."

Just then three of The Society memebers had walked through the hall way...She smirked as she put her hand on the window.

"Or we can just go with flow. Lets go!"

They both sighed and watched as she lifted her-self through the window. They heard a few punches and throws. And they think they heard someone actually try to fight back...sucker. She stuck her head out the window and held three long white trench coats and one long silver wig.

"Oh boy. We're not gonna."

"Joey...Just go with it..There's no getting passed her now. She's got her nerve back."

THey had dressed in the long coats and were under disguise. Ecspecially Marnei. The wig seemed to suit her. But she looked a hell of a lot better with her medium length choppy hair that was so dark brown, it was almost totally black. So she always calles her hair black...but whatever. She walked over to Chazz and started talking to him. As for Joey and Tristan, they were not allowed to use their mouths. Only ears, and whatever other body part to collect info.

"So...How's the Light doin for ya Chazz?"

"Do I know you girl?"

"No...But this Sartorius guy. Big stuff huh?"

"You haven't been here that long have you? You're waisting my time...Go bug off!"

Ok...Marnei popped a blood vessel. Her anger was going off. She grabbed him by the collar of his coat and gritted her teeth.

"Why you little.."

"Marn-?"

A man had suddenly appeared on the stair case. Never the less, it was The Sartorius. All three of them were in range of each other. They all tore off there disguises and showed their true identities. Their guns pointed at randomn, but important people to Sartorious.

"ALRIGHT! WHOE EVER DOES NOT WANT TO GET SHOT...KEEP STILL AND DON'T MOVE!"

She looked over to Joey and Tristan, then all of a sudden she was punched to the ground by this one total jackass! She got up and had a look of sorrow on her face. She turned around and held her ground and started trembling.

"Wow..I was so stupid to think we can actually beat you..I'm I just thought..."

She turned around and punched that bastard to the ground. Anger was lit in her eyes, and she cocked her gun.

"I do admit that was a cheap shot...but hey whatever I gotta do...I'll do it. Now...Which one to shoot? Ini-meenie-mini-mo! Oh are lucky winner is Sartorious!"

Her gun was was aimed right at him. As he slowly walked down the steps...Her aim was still right on.

"It seems we have been surrounded. And there's no way out of this predicament...For now. This young lady, and her two comrades are in charge. You are to do whatever they say!"

THe whole room was in a up-roar. No way they were going to give into the demands of these three...

...5 hours later.

"I ca'nt believe we goave into their demands!"

"Chazz calm down. It's not that much of a-"

"It is..Look at them! Raiding the whole 'house' of it's food...Even..I can't believe...Marnei!"

"Marnei? You meen."

"No shit stupid! Marnie was the incredibly hot girl with the gun!...Marnei!"

He pushed people aside to see Marnei on her laptop trying to hack into something...Sipping wine. Ok...She's officially lost it. He shook head and sat down right next to her.

"Marnei! Are you crazy?! Drop this right now! You're going to go get yourself in deep shit. Come to are side. You'll be-"

She whispered in his ear.

"Miserable like you. I know Chazz. I know you're losing faith in Sartorious. And soon you'll be back on my side."

She had gotten up and took her wine glass with her. He and Bastion followed. She poured her self another glass and sipped some more and sat at the coffee table. BAstion just stared at her, and she stared back coldly. Sending daggers towards his way.

"What?"

He was silent/ He could hardly remember what was right and wrong at that moment.

"What do you want from my life you trader?!"

He grabbed grabbed her wrist and just held it. THis was just getting her angrier.

"Marnei...What happened to you? You...You're so cold now."

She looked him straight in the eyes. Angryr tears came to her eyes, as she struck him down with her arm.

"Its you you bastard! You fucking lost that dual on purpose! It's all because of you that I'm like this! If it wasn't for you!..I'd! I'd be happy still. Going through this year happy with you, and Jaden and Sy...even Chazz!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Later that day, The Society held a secret meeting. All people were bringing up ideas. Meanwhile..They didn't know that Joey, Tristan, and Marnei, were watching every move they made. They bursted in un announced and Tristan wacked a guy in the head with the side of his gun.

"Marnei! Grab Thoe two and lets get out of here! I'm not so willing to die at a young age!"

"All right! Lets go!"

She grabbed Bastion by the neck and dragged him out the window as Joey and TRistan had to throw Chazz out the window to make him even move.

"Hey! I don't have to go with you if I don't wanna!"

"Sorry Chazz...Hate to do this!"

She slammed her gun right into his forehead and he knocked right out. She looked over to Bastion and did the same to him. When they woke up, they were in her's and Jadens dorm. And when Bastion woke up...he had a little extra surprise...

"MY hair! My wondreful hair for master Sartorious!"

"Shut up! I did you a favor!"

Joey and Tristan just looked stragiht ahead at him.

"And for the fact that Marnei almost shot herself when she saw you looking like an old man."

"Whatever. Don't give him any details...like he deserves any. But anyway. Next stop is Zane. And you Bastion are gonna help us find him."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXOXoXoXoXoXo

So..I'm thinkin of that to become a new story..tell me what you think. THis is not really...or not related to the story you are reading. But I had to get it out of my system...Update for the real story will be uploaded soon. Review

本田 勝也 魚谷 ありさ 花島 咲


	6. so sorry!

Hey sry I havent updated in a while…but any way…I have the next chapter set up…but its on my other cp..plz be patient!!!!!!! Because I have like 7 chapters typed, and I cant update cuz my cp I gay…but ill fix it soon. So stay tuned!


	7. Long Awaited chapter

Hey whats up? I haven't updated in a while, I know. So heres the next chapter. It should be pretty good. Ok...I know this is Romance/Humour...But ya gotta have some angst in here too...fears, hopes...And besides that...I'm so sorry...it's been like forever...and the shaman king story was just shit i know...Read and Review

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_'Isn't it strange that anything in darkness can become scary? Buildings, streets, even your own home? That the darkness has this unsettling silence. And when you try to keep it that way, every action you make seems ten times louder then it actually is. But the darkness will never stay. The light breaks through it, and the deafening silence is brought to an end. Atleast for now anyway. Isn't it strange at how some people can get so frightened at nothing? So why? Why am I one of these people? I'm afraid, but no one will ever see my fear. My one fear of being-'_

Bastion looked over to the girl who sat next to him. EVeryday for the past 7 months she's been there. They grew to be friends, and he even admired her. They spent alot of time together. Her, Jaden, him, Sy, Chazz, and that new guy Hasslebery. His dreams of excelling at his highest didn't seem important when he was with his friends. And when he was just with Marnei, he'd do things he said he'd never do. All of his friends were just them selves, and now, so was he.

Every one had gotten up from the stands, and had exited the room except for Marnei and Bastion."

"Hey Bastion.."

"Yeah?"

"You're going to watch Zane and Jadens match today right?"

"Ofcourse...And oh yeah..I wanted to ask you something Marnei."

"What is it?"

"Is it true that you and Jaden were sleeping in the Slifer dining hall?"

_BAM! _Marnei hit over the head with her biggest text book(A/N: Guess who it's from lol)

"Who the hell told you?! That was only last week...ughh"

"Well I heard Crowler talking about it and...HEY! Where are you going?!"

"To the match! It's already half into it!"

Bastion watched her bolt off, as he rubbed the new bump on his head. After picking up his last book, he ran right after her into the stadium.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Every one screamed, clapped, cried ect. at the end of the dual! The match was dragged out longer then any other...And it ended in a draw. But Marnei couldn't help but wish that Jaden won so Zane would have to take another year at dual academy. Selfish of her, but who wouldn't want Zane to be here again next year? She saw Zane leave the Stadium to the outside night. Ofcourse, she followed.

She ran outside and caught up to him at the bridge. He was just staring at the pitch black water. She walked up to right side and jumped at the sound of his voice.

"So you followed me? Stalker."

"Jerk..."

She looked over to him and smirked. He wasn't going to get rid of all of them so easily.

"Hmph...Think you can get rid of us? Sorry...But I'll get Kaiba to drag you back here."

"Yeah yeah...I"ll become your teacher"

"HELL YEAH! AND REPLACE CROWLER!"

"You are one strange girl..."

She looked over to him and gave him a lok that just stated 'and i dont know this?'

"Your telling me haha"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Everything seemed to go by quickly in January. And only a month after , Zane had graduated dual academy. Sy was in Rah yellow, some guy named Sartorius took over the whole school (almost). The only ones remaing was herself, Jaden, Sy, Bastion, and Hasslebery(?). She was definitely stuck there too. Most cummunication lines were cut off from the out side world. The only thing that really worked was her lap top. And even that, she had to hack into Kaibas computer main frame to even try to get in touch with him.

Every one who was left walked back slowly. They had lost another one of their friends to light. And Bastion lost on purpose. This has to be really the worst day ever. Marnei let her head drop onto Jadens shoulder as they still walked back. Marnei was lost in her thoughts.

Jaden was thinking too...Aloud of course. Seeing if he could get any one to talk. Ecspecially Marnei. She was to quiet. At least she should be screaming..

"He wanted to be apart of them, because they only dualed people who they thought belonged, to trick them into coming into the light. So they tricked Bastion into dualing them himself, and he knew if he won, he'd still be apart of us, so he fell into their trap and lost on purpose right into Sartor-...huh?! Owww my head hurts! What the fuck did i just saY?"

Sy just looked over to Jaden, and Marnei who was dragging her feet through the mud. He shook his head and sighed.

"Maybe he wanted to sabotage them. Right Marnei?...Bastion would never betray us..."

Marnei picked her head off from Jadens shoulder. She officially had enough.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT FUCKING BASTARD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL CHOKE HIM!"

Jaden, being the optimistic that he is, jumped up and cheered as he heard Marnei curse her brain out.

"Alright! Marnei's back! Isn't that great Sy?! Hasslebery?!"

The two looked at eachother then at the idiot, and the screaming banchie.

"I'll say it again Jay...You and her are the two weirdest roomates in the world."

"I agree with the little guy on this one...You guys are both nuts."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

They reached the dorm, and Marnei had become eerily quiet back on Jaden's shoulder. THat's when it hit her.

"Lets call Kaiba!"

THe guys looked at her like she was crazy. THe Seto Kaiba?...Sure she was smart enough to hack into his main frame and stuff...But she knew his number? What was she friends with him or something?

"Marnei...Kaiba's famous."

"Yeah so?! Like that stopped me before..sheesh. Kaiba's one of my friends and-"

"HE'S YOUR FRIEND?!"

"DO YOU KNOW YUGI?!"

"LET US MEET JOEY AND YUGI! PLEASE!"

Marnei's brain just went on the frits...She didnt get a word at all...JUst a bunch of fan boys...

"Ok ok...But first...We go kidnap Bastion and the others. I wanna make them cry for mercy!"

They took one step back from her as they saw her mind go into a sbotage action...They all said together...

"Marnei can be scary sometimes"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

And so yeah...This long waited chapter...So yeah...Whats gonna happen? Read and Review to find out Sry it's not so good...i re-read and im like yeah yeah ok its ok but yea here ya go


	8. Conflicts! Plans! Kaiba to the rescue!

Disclaimer: I do not own you know...PS IM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THIS!!!!

Hey whats up? I haven't updated in a while, I know. So heres the next chapter. It should be pretty good. Ok...I know this is Romance/Humour...But ya gotta have some angst in here too...fears, hopes...And besides that...I'm so sorry...it's been like forever...and the shaman king story was just shit i know...Read and Review

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

A big white jet flew from the sky to the ground in a matter of seconds. The door had popped open, and there HE was. Seto Kaiba. The person who made Dual Monster history! The gruop in aw, Marnei had walked up to Kaiba and gave him a big hug. In return he gave her one back and smirked at how ridiculously dirty she was...along with everybody else. Clothes torn, dirty faces,if Kaiba didn't know Marnei he would have just left her there...Well probably not but really stuck up to her the whole time...

Everything just seemed to pop up in Marnei's mind...It was Deja vu all over again. She started losing all the people she loved. And she had a feeling that Jaden was the next target for Sartorious. IT was just like when Marick possessed Joey. It took everything she and all her other friends had to get him back. But this time, she was afraid she'd never get any of her friends back. The one she was most worried about was Zane. He seemed to just snap all together. All he wanted was power. THis Zane reminded her of the old Kaiba. The Kaiba she hated with a complete passion. Why would Zane do such a thing she wondered. Marnei shook herself out of her thoughts and looked up to Kaiba.

"Marnei you and your friends are a complete mess. What the hell happened?"

She looked away from Kaiba. Her mind was still somewhat on what happened to Zane and Bastion. And what was once the scaringly brilliant smirk that always appeared on her face had dissappeared. Her hair was like a birds nest. Her hands and feet were black. She couldn't look Kaiba in the eyes for what she was about to say.

"Kaiba...I'm scared!"

She clung to his jacket then fell to her knees and started to cry histerically. She felt all the pain hit her at once. She couldn't take it anymore. She was over whelmed with emotion now. And now she didn't care if the whole world saw her crying in the mud.

The whole group had suddenly lost all hope for the return of there classmates. For the academy to return to normal. If Marnei couldn't do it anymore. What made them think they could go on. Sy and Hasslebery flopped onto the ground as well and went into a deep depression.

Jaden looked at his friends. Everyone had lost hope and started to break down. This wasn't like them. They need the other leader. They needed their team back.

Jaden walked over to her and tried to pick her up out of the dirt. She wouldn't budge. So he collapsed right next to her. He held her head and let her cry into his chest. This went on for a few minutes until he forced her to look up at him with his hand under her chin.

Marnei looked up to see what jaden had to say.

"Marnei..I know you're scared...We all are. If you weren't scared I'd be worried. But you have to keep going...You just can't breakdown in the middle of no where!"

Jaden seemed to be enraged. Everyone had seen different sides of each other that none thought that the other had.

"I mean look at you all! In the dirt and mud crying! If you really wanted things to go back you'd stand up and fight until the end! It wouldn't matter if you died in the process! At least you'd die with some dignity!"

Marnei snapped out of her depressed state and and looked up to give Jaden a dirty look.

"What the hell do you know?! No one dies with dignity! You get hurt, you bleed, you're injured! And you die! What's so dignifying about that?! Do you know anything? This is just a little war going on between 5 people and then thousands! It's not effecting the world, no ones going to remember us! They're still over there...And some of them even chose to go over! Some we just lost completely! What makes you think they'll come back? What makes you think we can win? This isn't just some little card game Jaden! It's life or death now. What makes you-"

Jaden looked down to the ground, a shadow cast over his eyes. Then he looked back up, straight in the eyes of Marnei. Tears came down.

"Because we have each other. Because we have hope. Because I mean look. We even have Kaiba! That's a sign! We'll win! You can sit here all you want and sulk. But I want to get my friends back...Including you."

This whole time Kaiba just stared at the group in amazement...He had no single clue what the hell was going on.

Marnei looked up and put her self back together. She looked at the guys, then she looked Jaden and Kaiba.

"Fine."

That smirk of hers had came back. Sy and Hasslebery had seen this and were back in high spirits.

"Then I have an idea..You ready guys?"

They all put their hands together. Jaden smiled and shouted.

"HELL YEAH!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

OMFG!!! IM SOOOO SORYY ABOUT THIS!!!! IM IN ALL HONORS AND IM FAILING --'''...But yeah sorry it's so short..But next chap coming soon...My writer's block/strike is over P...Read and REview...Oh yeah..Why no more GX on Cartoon Network?!


End file.
